First Sight
by RocketStilts
Summary: Enma Kozato has an uneasy feeling about bringing his family to a reunion held by Vongola years after their last meeting. Could his feelings be changed as he lays his eyes on a mysterious woman? 0096 cause it needs more love!


Yet another story I had stuck in my mind for a while now. xD;; Not a huge fan of 0096 but, as far as crack pairings go, I thought they would be pretty cute together, based on their personalities. Might turn this into more then a oneshot after I finish A Change in Pace. Who knows.. xD

This takes place TYL.

**!Disclaimer! I don't own KHR or the characters used in this story! ( good thing, too! XD )**

* * *

The sleek black limo pulled into the gates of the Vongola mansion. Windows slowly rolled down as a man sporting normal glasses and green hair peeked out to survey the premises. "We're here," He claimed looking back at his companions. "Thank you, Aoba," A woman with jet black hair pulled into a pony tail praised before continuing, "Enma, are you ready?" The rather young looking boss with red hair sighed in slight nervousness before tensing up and finally giving his answer, "Yes, Adelheid.."

"You seem much more uneasy, tonight.. Is it because of the Vongola?" Adelheid was quick to observe Enma's actions placing in mind the history Shimon held with Vongola. The last real meeting they had with the Vongola was when Vongola's boss, Tsuna, as well as his guardians, had tried to pursue Enma and the rest of his group in Shimon's island. After the breakout in fights between the families finally came to an end, Tsuna and Enma declared peace between both families. Enma made an attempt to relax and answered, "Let's just go…"

Guards kept a close watch over the members of Shimon as they approached the brightly lit mansion. Meeting the standards, the guards nodded in approval and opened the large doors to the mansion revealing a room packed with people. Vongola was always well known for their reunions along with many other things.

Enma slowly eyed the surrounding of the mansion for a while before something finally caught his eye. Looking straight towards the open doors leading to a balcony, he caught sight or a slender woman with shiny purple hair flowing gently in the wind, back turned facing him. Though confused as to why, Enma found himself captured at the sight of the woman. Suddenly, a man in a black suit with black hair came into view as he approached the woman. Catching a glimpse of her face as she turned to face him, Enma couldn't help but slightly blush at her features. Her face was soft accompanied by a purple, gentle eye. Slightly dazed at the sight of her, his attention snapped back to where he was when he heard a voice that seemed slightly familiar to him. "Enma! It's very nice to see to again!"

"Ah.. Tsuna. The feeling's mutual," Enma smiled, facing the now more mature looking Tsuna. Tsuna returned the smile as his guardians gathered around him. "You remember Hayato Gokudera," Tsuna gestured towards each member as he called their names, "Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo, Kyoya Hibari and Chrome Dokuro." At the final name, Enma's eyes widened in surprise as he now faced the woman that he had admired from a distance not to long ago. Out of nowhere, a taller man with rather large glasses and a white fedora from Enma's group jumped into the conversation. "My my! Chrome Dokuro! It's been way to long! You look absolutely gorgeous, tonight~" The man chimed in as he walked up to her, a huge grin plastered on his face. Chrome backed up slightly as she slowly placed her hand up towards her mouth. "Ah.. Thank you," She blushed while thanking him though it was clear that she felt slightly uncomfortable. The man bowed, still smiling widely, and responded, "The pleasure's all mine~"

"Julie, calm down, please," Adelheid gestured for Julie to stop intimidating the poor girl as Enma mentally sighed in relief, glad that she had spoken up. "Well I'm glad that we're not all strangers, here! Come on in!" Tsuna smiled widely stepping aside to let the Shimon family pass through, his family breaking apart to do their own thing while members from Shimon followed behind. Adelheid stopped after taking a few steps. "You seem to have quite the attention for the female mist guardian of Vongola, Enma," She observed, facing Enma. "Uhm…" Enma couldn't help but trip over his words as he tried to think of something to counter with. As usual, Adelheid was right. She smiled slightly and turned to the direction where Chrome was standing. "Well then. I suggest you go over there and talk to her before Julie scares her away," She stated, her eyes looking back at the now flustered Shimon boss. "… I guess…" Was all he could manage to get out as he began to slowly walk in the direction of the female mist guardian, Adelheid following behind.

Finally making it to the balcony in which Chrome had returned to, Adelheid placed a hand on Julie's shoulder motioning for him to leave. As they departed from the scene, Enma scratched his hair looking down at the concrete. Chrome stood slightly confused as to why the boss of Shimon had decided to come up to her. Finally mustering up the courage to speak, Enma broke the awkward silence. "Ah.. Nice sky out tonight, isn't it..?" Looking up he couldn't help but blush seeing Chrome smile in response and say, "It is, isn't it.. The full moon looks gorgeous.." Enma nodded, smiling as he walked up beside her. The sound of music emerged from inside the mansion as people started finding partners and danced to a slow song. "Mind if I have this dance..?" Enma asked slightly tense. Noticing a tint of red covering Chrome's face, his smile grew as she finally answered, "I wouldn't mind.." In one hand, he held her hand, in the other, her waste. In a matter of minutes, his uneasy feelings of attending the reunion vanished as he relaxed and danced with the woman that, like the moon, shined brightly in his eyes.

* * *

.;; Cheesy ending. Sorry about that... ^^;;

Anyway, thanks for reading~ Hopefully you enjoyed it and, if not, then I apologize for this not being your cup of tea. xD;;


End file.
